Ice fishing is a popular sport along with operation of ATV recreational vehicles and snowmobiles, hunting, camping, canoeing and the like. People are finding themselves doing more outdoor activities and many different types of activities throughout the year. Most of the different activities requiring a separate piece of equipment or trailer to transport the activity, especially because of the changing needs in different seasons.
Specialized trailers have been developed for individual activities such as snowmobile trailers, ATV trailers, personal watercraft trailers, and trailers for hauling canoes or small flat bottom boats used for hunting. In the past, portable ice fishing houses have been hauled in pickup trucks or on specially designed trailers that have been developed just for ice houses. Portable camping tents and trailers have been developed along with hunting blinds and finally, there are just plain utility trailers. As a consequence, there have been many different trailers developed for transporting equipment needed to perform these activities. It may also be noted that motorcycle riding has increased in popularity; however not all people desire to ride both directions (or even in one direction, for that matter) to a particular remote event. A trailer is thus needed to transport motorcycles in such a situation.
Space requirement for all of these trailers and equipment becomes a large burden and also cost. Especially space becomes a major factor in metropolitan areas.
A need existed for something to enable people to enjoy all these activities if they so desire without having to purchase or store all these different trailers. Heretofore nothing existed that could perform all these functions. Thus this invention allows people to enjoy more different types of activities without the expense or space needed to store all the different types of such trailers.
The present invention is a trailer that provides a portable structure useful for ice fishing, camping, and or hunting while at the same time providing for improved transportation of recreational vehicles and other equipment for such outdoor activities and the like.
A number of different types of activities can be performed with only one trailer which has options suitable for adapting the trailer to different outdoor activities. In addition the structure associated with the trailer is designed to collapse and store in a space provide in the trailer for storage.